Aventi Race
='Aventi'= Citizens of an ancient empire that sank beneath the ocean, the Aventi adapted to their new home and now adventure both at sea and on land. A proud people who hold personal honor in high regard, the aventi can be found anywhere from the human-settled costs to the deepest trenches on the ocean floor. 'Aventi Appearance' Aventi are little different from humans in appearance. Aventi usually stand from 5 feet to little over 6 feet in height and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. Aventi coloration tends towards a very pale, almost bluish skin to a lighter tan, with blue and green eyes and hair that ranges between a light brown to a very pale blond. The calves and forearms of Aventi feature small swimming fins that fold almost flat when the Aventi leave the water. Aventi dress is very plain and sparse--most wear just enough to maintain their modesty and some wear less than that. They are fond of pearls and soft metals that can be worked without heat such as gold. Aventi, like humans, reach adulthood at about age 16 and rarely live more than 2 centuries. 'Of Two Worlds' As an Aventi you're exotic both physically and culturally. You're able to traverse the boundary between the worlds of sea and air--a boundary that most find impassable. And you're from a culture with a rich, tragic history that few human nations can match. You carry the weight of your people's honor and heritage on your shoulders, a mixture of pride and sorrow. 'Aventi Culture' Aventi are also a very proud people, sometimes to the extent of being considered prickly about things such as their honor. They are quick to take insult, but they are very particular about their own honorable behavior. They expect less out of other races, though are pleasantly surprised when one of the land folk matches their standards for honor, courage, and duty. Because Aventi spend most of their lives underwater, they use idioms and expressions that humans find puzzling—and some phrases are baffling to Aventi as well. The phrase "fight fire with fire" and "every cloud has a silver lining" are probably meaningless to Aventi, who might instead use the equivalent phrases "sometimes you must wrestle the octopus" and "even the smallest oyster can hold a pearl." 'Exploring Opportunities' Most Aventi adventures undertake missions on behalf of their family or Aventi community— establishing connections among the widely scattered Aventi settlements, fighting bitter blood feuds against rival families or rediscovering lore lost in the great cataclysm that transformed the Aventi race. But other Aventi adventures are more independent. There's a long tradition in Aventi society--a cultural safety valve of sorts--where Aventi who don't fit in choose a period of self-exile, during which they wander the seas. Your character might have chafed at the bounds of regimented aventi society, choosing exile rather than a stifled life among your people. Or maybe it wasn't voluntary; a real or trumped-up crime or conflict might have resulted in your exile. Whether you see to regain your place in aventi or forge a new destiny for yourself is up to you. Taken as a whole, Aventi are as likely to become adventurers as any other race, though land folk rarely hear of their exploits. Many aventi adventurers perform mighty exploits below the waves but only rarely venture out of the sea. Those who undertake those adventures that lead them out of the ocean are likely to find fellow adventurers who are more familiar with the surface world. 'Aventi Names' Aventi keep the names they are given at birth, even after marriage. When among other races, Aventi don’t give their family names, and instead taking the name of their settlement as a substitute surname (as in "Ralin of Deeping Pearl" rather than "Ralin Ubanishol"). Given names among the Aventi always begin with consonants, while family names always begin with vowel sounds. Male Names: Boral, Damash, Daneth, Kendall, Ghenor, Nimor, Ralin, Relvin, Tigran. Female Names: Boshira, Dahara, Duratha, Ganelle, Janna, Narilatha, Nimora, Paranna, Shara. 'Aventi Traits' Alignment. Respectful of tradition and personal honor, Aventi tend to be lawful. Aventi do not have any need for stringent legal codes and expansive laws. Each member of their society is assumed to act with honor and integrity, seeking the best outcome for the most people. Aquatic. Aventi are aquatic humanoids and have the aquatic and human. Aquatic Stunts. Aventi have a +4 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. They can always choose to take 10 on a swim check even if distracted or endangered. Aventi can use the run action while swimming, provided they can swim in a straight line. Amphibious. Aventi can breathe water or air equally well, without limitation. Common Languages. Aventi speak Argalsian, as well as Aquan. Some of them understand Cecaelian and Koa-Toan. Size. As a Medium creature, Aventi has no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Speed. Aventi base land speed is 30 feet. Aventi base swim speed is 30 feet. ''' '''Human Blood. For all effects related to race, an Aventi is considered a human. Aventi are just as vulnerable to special effects that affect humans as humans are, and they can use magic items that are only usable by humans.